bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Tricloid
Tricloid (Japanese version ) is a Subterra/Haos hybrid Bakugan. She looks a much like a more Subterra Bakugan than a Haos Bakugan. She is one of the combined light and earth world gatekeepers, along with her older sister Rabeeder. She has three eyes. Tricloid and her sister Rabeeder are very close and get very enraged when something happens to the other. She enjoys making things out of mud, making mud balls and even a mud heart for Dan. Information Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Tricloid was first seen when Dan, Runo and Julie entered the joint world of Haos and Subterra, where they met Tricloid and her sister Rabeeder. The two of them wanted to play but since the brawlers were in a hurry, they just shrugged them off but since Tricloid and Rabeeder gained a crush on them, they followed the brawlers around and Tricloid even made Dan a heart out of mud, which he accepted. They finally forced them to race to the gate that led to the world of Pyrus and Darkus. Dan and Drago were able to complete this but Runo and Julie stayed behind to keep the hybrids stalled. It was then revealed that inside the mud heart was a key that opened the door to the next world. She assists Naga in his invasion of Earth and battles Julie, Nene, and Billy, becoming more powerful due to Naga's negative energy, granting her very powerful abilities such as being able to burrow in the ground, increase in size and stop abilities. She then is defeated by them and decides to rejoin her sister. When she rejoins Rabeeder she calms down who was in a rampage thinking that Tricloid was killed and the two of them leave as traitors. In conjunction with her sister, Tricloid is leaned more to using her Subterra abilities rather than her Haos abilities in battle. Due to this Tricloid is more of the brawn of the two while Rabeeder is the brains. Being the 'little sister' of the group, Tricloid has an underdeveloped personality and acts like a playful little girl despite her size. Her 'big sister' Rabeeder worries about Tricloid when they're not together because she is so childish. On the other hand, Tricloid absolutely idolizes her sister and usually seeks her out when they are separated. First, she was evil then became good but when Naga hypnotized her she became evil again. He battles Billy and Julie with the help of Nene who plays her Ravenoid and activates an ability which makes her mad and she decides to become giant only to be stopped when Julie tells her sister is still there and that Naga is the bad one. ; Ability Cards * Muddy Roller: (Subterra) * Saturn Balloon: Nullifies any ability that comes into contact with Tricloid. (Haos) * Mud Shake: (Subterra) * Chomo Majaro: (Subterra/Haos) Trivia *In the Japanese version, she calls Rabedeer "Onee-tama", which is a childish way to say "Onee-sama" (Older Sister). *Chomo Majaro is unnamed in the Japanese version. Battles Category:Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Characters